


The Shark and Pufferfish.

by MiniWolf182



Category: Original Work, sea animals - Fandom
Genre: Fish, Friendship, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Puffer Fish, Pufferfish, Shark - Freeform, Short One Shot, Short Story, fish getting eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniWolf182/pseuds/MiniWolf182
Summary: a small story I did for my family of a shark meeting a Pufferfish and becoming friends, this story was made on August 8th 2018 if I remember correctly.





	The Shark and Pufferfish.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaterLilySketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterLilySketches/gifts).



on one rainy day, you could find a shark and a puffer fish, by the looks of it the poor puffer fish was going to be eaten, but no this was a different day they somehow got voices and talked! "I swear if you try to take a bite out of me I will slap you into a whale!" a tiny squeaky loud voice said, from the looks it was coming from the puffer, the shark circled the smaller fish, "a lot of sass coming from a small fly." a deeper voice this time from the great white shark. "just don't bite me I have a family you dick!" the puffer fish growled somehow, "and I need food to live, so your family could live without you." the shark got closer, "agh! you need a mint, yuck!" this time it was a growl from the shark, "look if you need food I know a nice place." the puffer looked at the shark and rolled it eyes as the bigger fish seemed to think about it. "fine but if your lying to me I'll eat you and your family." "yeah yeah I know, come on this way." and the smaller fish leaded the way.  
time skip to a few minutes later.  
"here it is" the puffer show a big school of fish to the shark, the great white nodded and went and ate the fish as they scream in pain and watch their love ones die as they try to swim away, after that he went back to the small fly who was trying to leave, "thank you" he said to them, "huh? oh you're welcome." the puffer tried to leave again, "I'm sorry I'm not myself when I'm hungry, my name is Lori by the way." from the sound of the voice it was almost like if she was smiling, "wait your a girl? but your voice is so deep and like a man!" a soft but deep chuckle was heard, "I get that a lot, what's your name?" "Cassy" was the only replied, "I need to get home to feed my family, so stop trying to keep me here." a huff was heard at the end, the puffer fish known as Cassy just wanted to leave. "I just want to talk, you seem like someone nice when you get to know them." "you'll be wrong" and with that she left, a feeling in her body that told her not to be scared of letting Lori follow.  
"you know, I used to have a family too, but at some point they just stop coming to see me." the shark sighed, "but I know that they are out there somewhere!" Cassy looked at Lori, "you're weird when your not trying to eat me." "I said I was sorry." a soft low chuckle was all that Lori got to hear after that, "you should stop following me now, you'll scare my family and I don't want that." the puffer stopped and waited for Lori to leave, "oh, well okay then, maybe we can meet again?" the great white seem hopefully, "maybe, as long as you don't try to eat me again." the shark circled Cassy one more time and went on her way. one thing was sure they both had a feeling this wasn't the last time they would meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
